


A New Buddy

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun works at a dog shelter and Momo comes to visit, but leaves with a small addition.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	A New Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Fairly self indulgent because I was in my dahmo feelings. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Momo stepped out of the salon, running her fingers through her hair. She’d just gotten it trimmed just past her shoulders and dyed blonde. Catching herself in the window of her car, she swept her bangs to the side, humming to herself, thinking that looked slightly better for now since the bottom was at a slight wave. She was meeting her girlfriend at the shelter she worked for and wanted to surprise her. 

  
  


“I hope she likes it.” She muttered to herself, getting into the driver’s seat to head that way. Once she got there, she made sure to keep herself hidden from the window as much as possible, not knowing if she was in the back or working the front. When she walked in, the usual person was working the front and she bowed politely. 

  
  


“Is Dahyun around?” 

  
  


“She’s in the back. I love the hair!” 

  
  


“Oh,” Momo beamed at the compliment. “Thank you. Is it okay if I..?” 

  
  


“Oh, of course.” She motioned to the door. “You’re more than welcome.” 

  
  


“Thank you so much.” Momo rushed through the door and made a beeline for where Dahyun usually was at the time of the day. With the older dogs that lived at the shelter. “Dahyun?” She called out, hearing her voice faintly tell her where she was. Momo turned the corner and saw her crouched down with her back turned. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hey.” Dahyun stood and turned, her jaw dropping. “Whoa.” 

  
  


Momo blushed under her gaze. “What do you think?” 

  
  


“I love it.” Dahyun moved over to her. “You look so hot.” She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. “And you got rid of your bangs.” 

  
  


“Oh, no, they’re still there.” Momo adjusted her hair to show her. “See?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded with a smile. “A little darker and you would have matched me.” 

  
  


Momo swept her bangs aside again. “With a little orange.” 

  
  


“True. I should get it done again. My roots are showing.” 

  
  


“No, I like this better. It’s like, darker orange and black at the top. It’s sexy.” 

  
  


Dahyun tried to hide her blush. “Stop.” 

  
  


“Nope.” Momo leaned down to kiss her. “Only the truth.” She looked down at the floor full of dogs. “Where’s my buddy?” 

  
  


“He’s getting checked out.” Dahyun rubbed Momo’s sides. “He had a limp.” 

  
  


Momo’s face fell. “Is that really bad?” 

  
  


“It could be his hip acting up again. Nothing serious.” She could see the concern on her face and kissed her cheek. “He’ll be okay.” 

  
  


Momo nodded a little and moved to sit on the floor, feeling a little better when all of them tried to pile themselves in her lap. “Hi.” She pulled her head back when one of them jumped up to lick her face. “Oh, someone needs to brush their teeth.” 

  
  


“She doesn’t have any.” Dahyun reminded with a smile. 

  
  


“True.” She put her hands on the dog's face and used her thumbs to rub her muzzle. “You’re still cute, though.” 

  
  


Dahyun couldn’t help but feel her heart tug at the care Momo showed the dogs when she came in to visit her. It always weighed heavy on her that no one seemed to want to care for or take home the older dogs. She’d only known Momo for three and a half months, but she could see how genuine her heart was. After putting food in everyone’s bowls, some having soft foods, she started to move them back to their holding areas. 

  
  


“Dinner time.” She clicked her tongue a few times and they rushed to their areas. 

  
  


“How do you do that?” Momo asked from the floor, looking up at her. 

  
  


“Well, they’re older so they have some form of training. It’s a little difficult to teach older dogs new things, but I worked with them for a little while and they took to it well. It’s the food click.” She teased with a smile. 

  
  


“No, that’s the noise you make when I’m naked.” 

  
  


“And it comes before a whistle.” 

  
  


Momo laughed softly and stood up, wrapping her arms around Dahyun. “Followed by?” 

  
  


Dahyun tilted her head back in thought, humming quietly. “I can think of a few things.” She looked into Momo’s eyes, her hands wandering down to grip her ass. 

  
  


“You might have to show me tonight.” 

  
  


“I can do that.” Dahyun placed a kiss on the underside of her jaw then her cheek before pulling away. Just then, the receptionist came in and told Dahyun they had a new arrival. “Oh? I’ll be right back.” She told her, leaving with the receptionist. 

  
  


Momo moved back to the floor, folding her legs under herself. As some of the dogs finished eating, they wandered out to see her again. She leaned down on her elbows to reach for a toy, throwing it and waiting for them to bring it back. “Good boy.” She encouraged, smiling as his tail wagged at the praise. 

  
  


It took a little while for Dahyun to come back, and when she did, she had a smaller tan dog under her arm. “Let’s get them up just in case they fight.” 

  
  


Momo carefully ushered them to their areas and closed the doors. “New guy?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, placing him on the exam table to give him a once over. “Someone brought him in after finding him roaming.” She lifted his head and checked his teeth. “No chips, so that’s good.” 

  
  


“How old is he?” 

  
  


“There’s no real way to tell, but judging by his size, I would say six to nine months.” 

  
  


“He’s so small.” 

  
  


“He’s a small breed.” Dahyun grabbed a pair of gloves and checked him for fleas, humming quietly when she found some. “We need to bathe him to get rid of these.” 

  
  


“Can I help?” Momo asked, not caring and scratching him behind the ears. 

  
  


“Sure.” Dahyun picked him up and took him to the bathing area, handing Momo a spare apron. “So you don’t get wet.” 

  
  


Momo grinned and earned a little push from Dahyun. “What?”

  
  


“Gutter mind.” 

  
  


“Only when it comes to you.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes playfully and warmed the water. “I don’t know how he will react, so try and keep him distracted and calm the best you can. It’s possible he’s roamed his whole life without an owner.” 

  
  


Momo frowned at what she said and made sure to do what Dahyun told her, rubbing his head and talking to him while she washed him. He yelped at the first touch of water, but Momo did her best to calm him, which he did at the sound of her voice. 

  
  


“You’re good with him.” Dahyun whispered as she worked the shampoo into his fur. 

  
  


“He’s adorable. It makes me sad he’s never had anyone to love him.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “It’s why I decided to do this. There’s so many like him and I’ve got a lot of love to give.” 

  
  


Momo smiled at her words. “You do. I’m one of the lucky ones to receive some.” 

  
  


“You get a lot of it, not just some.” Dahyun rinsed the shampoo out then did another check for fleas, making sure to look at his belly. “I think we’re all good, little guy.” She draped a towel over him and picked him up. “He’s definitely not going to like the dryer.” 

  
  


“I can hold onto him, it’s okay.” 

  
  


“You sure?” 

  
  


“More than.” Momo took him and sat on the floor, waiting for Dahyun to sit in front of her. “You smell so nice now.” She pressed her nose to the top of his head. 

  
  


“The wonder of baths.” Dahyun teased, turning on the dryer to see how he reacted to the sound. He turned and tucked his head into Momo’s arm. “Oh, poor baby. Keep talking to him.” 

  
  


Momo rubbed the back of his neck and did her best to talk to him over the noise of the dryer. Once it turned off, he lifted his head to Momo. “Hi. You did so good, buddy.” She saw his tail wag. “Yeah, you did.” 

  
  


Dahyun stood to clean up. “There’s no way I’ll be able to dry his head, so keep the towel on it and rub.” 

  
  


Momo did just that, carefully towel drying his head and removing the gunk from around his eyes. “Gotta get rid of this gross stuff too, huh?” 

  
  


“I’ll get an area ready for him.” 

  
  


“Okay.” Momo looked up at her and puckered her lips, Dahyun smiling at her before bending down to kiss her. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. Thank you for staying with him.” 

  
  


“No problem.” 

  
  


Dahyun left the room and Momo put the puppy down on the floor, watching him explore around and smell everything he could reach. She saw him go for a toy and grab it, quickly running under a table to hide with it. Momo slid across the floor and reached under to grab it and play with him, but he growled in possessiveness. 

  
  


“Oh, no, no, we can’t have that now.” She moved to sit and gave him a gentle rub on the head while the other reached for the toy. When he didn’t growl, she praised him. 

  
  


“Good boy.” Once she had her hand on it, she pulled it back and he came out with it. “I know you’ve had to fight for everything, but no need anymore.” For the next few minutes, she worked with him until Dahyun came back, hearing him growling. 

  
  


“Ahh, he’s possessive.” 

  
  


“He is. He’s better even after a few minutes.” 

  
  


“You’re really good with him, baby.” 

  
  


“He’s a good guy.” Momo let him have the toy and stood. “I do need to go, though.” 

  
  


Dahyun stuck her bottom lip out and Momo wrapped her up in her arms. 

  
  


“Don’t pout at me like that.” 

  
  


Dahyun rested her hands on her waist. “Just want to see you more.” 

  
  


“I’ll see you after work. We have a date.” 

  
  


“Still.” 

  
  


“It’s two hours.” 

  
  


“Still.” Dahyun whined. 

  
  


Momo giggled and kissed her gently. “We’ll have fun tonight, I promise.” 

  
  


The corner of Dahyun’s lips turned up in a smirk. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

  
  


Momo released her and turned to the puppy. “Behave for her, okay?” She bent over to rub the top of his head and went for the door, jumping when he barked and chased after her. “I have to go, buddy.” 

  
  


“I think he’s in the same boat as me.” 

  
  


Momo opened the door and stepped out, the puppy quickly bolting out with her. “No, no, you stay.” She picked him up and put him back in the room, trying her best to squirm out of a small opening, but he kept wiggling out with her. 

  
  


“Dahyun?” 

  
  


“Sorry, it’s just funny to watch.” She scooped him up. “See you later.” 

  
  


“Bye, baby.” She closed the door and the loudest yelping she’d ever heard followed. Momo opened the door again and he instantly quieted. “Oh.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked between them. “I think he kind of latched onto you.” 

  
  


Momo walked back into the room. “What do I do? I don’t want him to be upset.” 

  
  


Dahyun took in a deep breath. “I think it’s going to happen either way. When you leave, he’s going to throw a fit. Better to rip the bandaid off.” 

  
  


“But he sounds like he’s in pain.” 

  
  


“We know he isn’t. He’s just expressing his displeasure of you leaving.” 

  
  


Momo pouted a little, reaching out to rub his ear. “I don’t want him to sound like that.” 

  
  


“The only way to fix that is to adopt him.” 

  
  


Momo’s eyes shot to Dahyun’s. “What?” 

  
  


“It’s pretty clear he’s attached to you.” 

  
  


“I’ve never had a pet before.” 

  
  


“They’re great. And I’ll be there to help.” 

  
  


Momo considered it, thinking of the pros and cons, but the pros quickly outweighed the bad. “Okay.” 

  
  


“Really?” Dahyun beamed. 

  
  


“Really. Let’s do it.” 

  
  


Dahyun squealed and handed him over to her. “Come on. Follow me.” 

  
  


Momo followed behind Dahyun, holding the puppy against her chest, her heart melting when he tucked his head into her neck. “Babe, look.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned back and softened. “He loves you.” 

  
  


“I love him too.” Momo rubbed his chin. 

  
  


For the next half hour, Momo filled out the paperwork she needed and scheduled an appointment to have him neutered in a few weeks. Dahyun then told the receptionist that she’d be leaving with Momo to help her. She gathered her things and left with Momo, knowing she could leave her car there and be safe overnight. 

  
  


“I’ll drive so you can hold him.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Momo got into the passenger seat then handed the keys to Dahyun. “Pet store?” 

  
  


“Pet store.” She nodded, heading there. “He needs bowls, a bed, a crate, food, toys,” she listed on her fingers. 

  
  


“That’s a lot.” 

  
  


“He’s like a little furry baby. He’ll need a lot.” 

  
  


Momo nodded along, making a list in her head too. When they got to the pet store, Momo kept him against her chest while they shopped around, making sure to get everything he would need on top of some treats for training. 

  
  


“It shouldn’t be too hard since he’s under a year, but he has lost those first formative months of potty training. That’ll be the hardest.” 

  
  


“We’ll work with it.” Momo kissed the top of his head. “Won’t we?” 

  
  


“He also needs a name.” 

  
  


Momo paused. “He does.” 

  
  


“You can think about it for a while. He doesn’t need one right this second.” 

  
  


“Okay.” She grabbed a few more things and tossed them into the basket before they checked out, trying to ignore the cost of it. 

  
  


Once they got him to Momo’s place, she put him down and made sure to trail after him as he explored. 

  
  


“Put him out after this. He’s not been outside for a while.” 

  
  


Momo nodded, opening the door to her backyard. “Come on, buddy.” She clicked her tongue like Dahyun had earlier and it seemed to catch his ears and he looked up to see the expansive yard, sprinting for it. 

  
  


“Oh, it worked!” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled at her excitement. “Keep doing that and he’ll learn that’s the sound for ‘let’s go outside’.” 

  
  


“Got it.” Momo walked out with him. 

  
  


In the meantime, Dahyun set up his crate and put his bed in it since he would need to be trained on it. She filled his water bowl knowing he would be tired from running around. When they came inside, both of them were panting messes, Momo flopping on the couch and the puppy going for his water after Dahyun showed him where it was. 

  
  


“I didn’t know you’d be running too.” Dahyun teased, kneeling by the couch and rubbing her stomach. 

  
  


“Couldn’t help it.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned up and kissed her lips a few times. “You’re so cute.” 

  
  


Momo whined and waved her hand. “No.” 

  
  


“Yes.” Dahyun cupped her cheek and kissed her slightly deeper. “The cutest.” 

  
  


Momo grumbled. 

  
  


“Don’t grumble at me.” Dahyun whispered against her lips. 

  
  


“I’ll grumble if I want to.” 

  
  


Dahyun couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re so stubborn.” 

  
  


“Mmm, that one I agree with.” 

  
  


“Of course you would.” Dahyun moved to lay on top of Momo, kissing along her cheek to her neck. “So stubborn.” 

  
  


Momo placed her hands on the swell of her ass, tilting her head to give her a bit of room to work. “I’ll take this, though.” 

  
  


“I’m sure.” Dahyun nipped her pulse point. “It is a good idea to tire him out like that. Means he’ll sleep well. Puppies need a lot of sleep.” 

  
  


Momo turned her head and captured her lips. “Good because then I can focus on you.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled against her lips. “I do like it when you focus on me.” 

  
  


Momo slid her hands down to fully rest on her ass. “I do too.” 

  
  


Dahyun brought one hand up to place on the side of her neck, her thumb resting on her jaw. “You focused a lot last night.” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “I’m greedy.” 

  
  


“I don’t mind.” Dahyun whispered, looking into her eyes. 

  
  


Momo met her gaze then flipped them around, guiding her legs around her hips. She kissed her hard and reached down for the button of her jeans and just as she popped it open, a sharp bark made her jump and pull away, her hand covering her chest. 

  
  


“Loud.” She looked down at the puppy. 

  
  


Dahyun looked down at him. “He wants your attention instead.” 

  
  


Momo looked between them, wanting to try something. She leaned down and kissed Dahyun’s cheek and he whined. When she did it again, he whined again and barked. Momo then leaned down to kiss his head and heard Dahyun whine behind her. 

  
  


“Oh God.” 

  
  


Dahyun burst out into laughter. “You’ve got two people begging for your attention now.” 

  
  


Momo sat up on her knees and rubbed Dahyun’s thigh. “Rain check, baby?” 

  
  


“Of course.” Dahyun sat up and kissed her one more time before standing up. “I’ll start dinner.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Momo crouched by his crate and filled his bowl with food. “C’mon, buddy. Time to eat.” 

  
  


He quickly ran for the bowl. 

  
  


“Babe, you need to train him with that too. You don’t want him to have any sort of food aggression.” 

  
  


“Okay.” She called out, looking up on her phone how to do that. Momo worked with him while he ate, and he seemed to take to it well. She kept him in her eyesight while going to check on Dahyun in the kitchen. 

  
  


“Good in here?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. How was he?” 

  
  


“He was good. Growled a couple of times, but I think it’ll be easy.” 

  
  


“Good.” Dahyun left the water to boil and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Have I told you that I love your hair?” 

  
  


“You have. I’m really happy you like it. I was worried.” 

  
  


“No need. It’s gorgeous.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Momo pecked her lips. “How long should I wait to put him out?” 

  
  


“No more than half an hour.” 

  
  


“Got it. He really is like a baby, huh?” 

  
  


“Puppies are a lot of responsibility.” 

  
  


“I’m learning that very quickly.” 

  
  


“You’ll be a great dog mom, baby. I know it. With how good you are with the oldies.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Momo rubbed her back. “Water is boiling.” She gave her ass a light pat then turned to take the puppy outside. 

  
  


“We need a name for you, bud.” She sat in the grass and watched him run around. “But we can figure that out later.” 

  
  


Dahyun came out a few minutes later with two bowls of ramen, handing one to Momo then sitting next to her. “Should tire him out now so he’ll sleep. I think with his age, his possible age, he should sleep through the night.” 

  
  


“If he was younger, what would I have to do?” 

  
  


“He would need to go out every few hours. Their bladders are tiny because he’s a smaller breed.” 

  
  


Momo hummed, taking a bite of her food. “Makes sense. Like babies.” 

  
  


“Full circle.” Dahyun teased. 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” 

  
  


After she finished eating, Momo ran around the yard with the puppy, making sure to tire him out well so he would rest. A fond smile tugged at Dahyun’s lips as she watched them. After almost an hour, Momo led him inside to his crate, watching him flop down onto his bed. 

  
  


“Okay, that’s cute.” She leaned down and rubbed his head. “You better get some sleep, little one.” 

  
  


“He will.” Dahyun crouched beside her. “He’s drooping.” 

  
  


Momo looked at his face and saw his eyes starting to close at the constant gentle rub of Momo’s hand. “He’s so cute…” 

  
  


“He is.” Dahyun rubbed Momo’s back. “Let’s let him sleep.” 

  
  


Momo stood and quietly walked away, not wanting to make too much noise. However, Dahyun grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the hallway, Momo instantly catching on to what she wanted. She followed and wrapped her arms around her waist once they got to the bedroom, lifting her up and laying her on the bed. Dahyun pulled her into a heated kiss, sliding her hands into her shirt. Momo moaned into it, finally able to get Dahyun’s jeans off and toss them aside. 

  
  


“Maybe now we can get further than that.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, cupping the back of her neck to kiss her again. “Been thinking about you all day.” She admitted softly, taking the time they were parted to take their shirts off. 

  
  


“Yeah?” Momo placed a few kisses on her collarbone, nipping it gently. 

  
  


Dahyun hooked a leg over her hip. “Wanted your hands on me.” 

  
  


“Where?” Momo pressed her palms flat against her stomach and pushed them upward until her fingertips hit against the underside of her breasts, but then took them down to her inner thigh. “Tell me.” 

  
  


“Everywhere.” Dahyun said through a low moan. “Please, baby.” 

  
  


Momo captured her lips and just as her fingers went for her core, she heard a loud howl from the living room. She let out a heavy sigh, resting her forehead on Dahyun’s stomach. 

  
  


“This can’t be happening…” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled, scratching her head gently. “I think we need to make sure he’s actually sleeping before we try this again tonight, baby.” 

  
  


Momo groaned loudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
